Ski Hill
The Ski Hill (formerly known as the Mountain) is a snowy hill in the northwest corner of Club Penguin Island. The Ski Village lies at its base, and the Ski Lift can be used to scale the hill quickly. Due to the snowy slopes and high elevation, penguins often sled down here, in the game Sled Racing. The Ski Hill has four tracks, each progressively more dangerous: Bunny Hill, and Express, Penguin Ruin, and Ridge Run. There is also a Test Track, which is the most dangerous of all, and is only accessible in missions. Additionally, a Game Upgrades catalog is located here, which sells different kinds of sleds. History The Ski Hill first opened on November 18, 2005, a few months after the launch of Club Penguin. On April 24, 2009, the Game Upgrades catalog was added, indicated by a Toboggan sticking out of the snow. On January 23, 2014, the Ski Hill was renovated. Pins Parties General *During New Year's Days, fireworks are visible from the Ski Hill. *During Medieval Parties, until 2012, the Ski Hill became half of a dark tower, being split in the middle. There were candelabras, and torches on the walls. There was also a mirror that, if the player stood next to it and said something, it would give an answer from preset phrases, like a Magic 8-Ball. *During all Halloween Parties to date, the Ski Hill has had a scarecrow placed in the center, and a few jack-o-lanterns scattered about. In 2011, there was also a Pile O' Candy. *During all Christmas/Holiday Parties to date, the signpost is colored like a candy cane. Additionally, in 2007, some snow piled up. Since 2009, there have also been various presents scattered in the snow. 2006 *During the Summer Party, there were some palm trees on the Ski Hill. *During the Sports Party, the Ski Hill had a large sign advertising Sled Racing, with checkered flags on either side, with red and blue banners between each flag and the sign. 2007 *During the Festival of Snow 2007, a snow sculpture was displayed here, and there was a box of free Snowflake T-Shirts. *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there were fireworks and several cardboard boxes placed around. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, the sign was turned into a large palm tree. *During the Water Party 2007, the sign in the middle of the hill was replaced by a large mushroom-shaped object, which poured water, and the Ski Lift was replaced by a water slide. *During Camp Penguin, one end of the path that ran through the whole island ended here, resembling a small cul-de-sac. There were also some bushes and bulrushes, and fences along the edge of the hill. *During the Fall Fair 2007, there was an ice cream stand, purple and yellow balloons and banners that were attached to the center sign, which became multicolored. The signs for the four runs were all a bright color, and had lights. There was also a large neon sign advertising Sled Racing. 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, the Ski Lift was replaced by a water slide like the previous year. There were also cardboard cutouts of a Fluffy the Fish, Mullet, and Gray Fish. *During the Penguin Games, the Ski Hill was decorated the same as the Sports Party, except there was also a large fire pit, representing an Olympic flame. There were also signs cheering on both the red and blue teams. *During the Fall Fair 2008, it was decorated the same as the previous year, except the sign in the center was removed, and the Sled Racing sign was enlarged. The signs for the runs also had literal images representing the runs, such as Bunny Slippers for Bunny Hill. 2009 *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, the ground was colored green, along with the rest of the island. There was also a giant pot of gold coins, with many spilling out. A rainbow radiated from the pot, which appeared over the whole island. There were also mushrooms and clovers. *During the Puffle Party 2009, while the Ski Hill was not decorated, a white puffle could be seen here every thirty minutes. *During the Music Jam 2009, there were a few cardboard music notes placed in the snow. *During Festival of Flight, there Cloud Maker 3000 was placed here, on the side of the hill. When a button on the front was clicked, it would produce a cloud. *During the Fall Fair 2009, it was decorated the same as in 2007, except without the sign in the middle. The signs for the runs also had somewhat different designs. *During the Winter Party, the two new race sleds were sticking out of the snow, with balloons attached to them. There was also a box of free Blue Pompom Toques. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, an interview area was set up here. There were many chairs, video cameras, and lights. There was also a table and cooler with water bottles. *During the Fall Fair 2010, it was decorated the same as the previous year, except without the banners. *During The Great Storm of 2010, some puddles formed here. 2011 *During The Fair 2011, the same as the previous year, except with updated graphics, and changed colors. There was also balloons floating in the distance, a multicolored fence, and confetti on the hill. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the Ski Hill was tilted over, like the rest of the island. *During the Puffle Party 2012, the Ski Hill was the "domain" for white puffles, instead of the Mine from previous years. White puffles were making clouds which caused snow, and some were skating on the frozen ground. The Cloud Maker 3000 also returned, which functioned the same as it did at the Festival of Flight. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the entire Ski Hill was transformed into a volcanic and rocky hill. There were lava pools, piles of gold, a Scorn Statue, royal chairs, a volleyball next and spiky volleyball, and more. There were also free Noble Helmets. The Bridge could be accessed from here. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, there were fireworks in this room. *During Operation: Blackout, snow piled up here. At first, it was only the sign in the center, but eventually most of the room was covered in excess snow, including the Ski Lift and sled runs. 2013 *During the Puffle Party 2013, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the Ski Hill was part of the Snow Ninja section of the island. There was a lot more snow than usual, which had stone rods and lanterns. There was also a throne on top, with a small staircase leading up to it, scrolls on poles, and an entrance to the Ninja Headquarters. *During the weeks prior to the Star Wars Takeover, the Death Star was visible in the sky, and it got increasingly close. 2015 *During the Festival of Snow 2015, a snow sculpture was displayed here, which functioned like a fountain. There was also a blue carpet, balloons, and banners, as well as a box of free Snowflake T-Shirts, like the original Festival of Snow. *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Ski Hill was decorated the same way as it was during the Sports Party, with the addition of a speaker box. The signpost in the center was also removed. Trivia *After the Club Penguin Improvement Project, the Mountain was renamed the Ski Hill. *The sky seen from the Ski Hill became a brighter shade of blue at the start of 2012. Gallery Graphical Designs Ski Hill 2005.png|November 18, 2005 - April 24, 2009 Ski Hill 2009.png|April 24, 2009 - January 23, 2014 Ski Hill 2014.png|January 23, 2014 – Present 2006 Summer Party Mountain.png|Summer Party Sports Party Mountain.png|Sports Party Halloween Party 2006 Mountain.png|Halloween Party 2006 ChristmasParty2006Ski Hill.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 New Year's Day 2007 Ski Hill.jpg|New Year's Day 2007 Festival of Snow Mountain.png|Festival of Snow 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Mountain.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Summer mountain.PNG|Summer Kickoff Party Water Party 2007 Ski Hill.jpg|Water Party 2007 Mountain-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin Fall Fair 2007 Mountain.png|Fall Fair 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Mountain.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas Party 2007 Mountain.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 New Year's Day 2008 Mountain.png|New Year's Day 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Mountain.png|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Mountain.PNG|Water Party 2008 Penguin Games Mountain.png|Penguin Games Fallfairmountain.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Ski Hill.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08Mountain.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 New Years Day 2009 Ski Hill.png|New Year's Day 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Ski Hill.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Ski Hill.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2009 Music Jam 2009 Ski Hill.png|Music Jam 2009 Festival of Flight Ski Hill.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2009 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ski Hill.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Great Storm of 2009 Ski Hill.png|The Great Storm of 2009 Halloween Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2009 Winter Party Ski Hill.png|Winter Party Holiday Party 2009 Ski Hill.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Fireworks January 02 Ski Hill.PNG|New Year's Day 2010 Penguin Play Awards 2010 Ski Hill.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2010 The Fair 2010 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Ski Hill.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Ski Hill.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Holiday Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 New Years Day 2011 Ski Mountain.png|New Year's Day 2011 Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Ski Hill.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Medieval Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2011 The Fair 2011 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Ski Hill.png|Holiday Party 2011 New Year's Day 2011 MNT 001.png|New Year's Day 2012 2012 Underwater Expedition Ski Hill.png|Underwater Expedition Puffle Party 2012 construction Ski Hill.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Puffle Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 construction Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2012 construction Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill 2.png|Medieval Party 2012 (second week) Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ski Hill.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam The Fair 2011 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Ski Hill.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Holiday Party 2011 Ski Hill.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Ski Hill.png|Hollywood Party Puffle Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Puffle Party 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Star Wars Takeover construction Ski Hill.png|Star Wars Takeover construction (Week #1) Star Wars Takeover construction Ski Hill 2.png|Star Wars Takeover construction (Week #2) Star Wars Takeover Ski Hill.png|Star Wars Takeover Halloween Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2013 Fireworks November 2013 Mtn.png|Festival of Lights Operation Puffle Ski Hill.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2014 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2014 New Year's 2015 Ski Hill.png|New Year's Day 2015 2015 The Fair 2014 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2015 Festival of Snow 2015 construction Ski Hill.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction Festival of Snow 2015 Ski Hill.png|Festival of Snow 2015 The Fair 2014 Ski Hill.png|Fashion Festival 10th Anniversary Party Ski Hill.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2015 Other PSA Mission 9 Herberts Base Ski Hill View.png|As viewed from Herbert's Camp. Ski Hill Old site.PNG|As seen on the old homepage. Map Icons SkiHillIcon.png|As seen on the map Holiday Party Map Icon Ski Hill.PNG|Holiday Party 2012 MuppetsWorldTourSkiHillMapIcon.png|Muppets World Tour SkiHillHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014SkiHillMapIcon.png|Pirate Party 2014 Names in other languages SWF *The current Ski Hill Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms